pvethfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphina Driver
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' dark brown and wavy Skin: tan Eyes: hazel/ silver false eye Height: '''6’ Weight: 150 '''Markings: scar over left from brow to jaw Physical Features: Strong, athletic build, in addition her left eye is missing a scar sundering her brow and cheek with a scar. In her socket sits an ornate silver orb smooth almost glasslike but upon closer inspection is filigreed with silver vines and flowers of elven make. Personality Stiff and serious when working though kind, very animated when it comes to telling tales. Serious swordswoman trained in the field. Boisterous in the tavern and off times. Abilities Favored Weapon: short sword and shield Weapon Skill: Combat style: defensive sword and shield Magic: none Other Information: Uncomfortable around magic. History Seraphina’s first love of swordsmanship came from a traveling troupe of performers visiting her small town when she was was of impressionable age. They dazzled with acrobatics and tricks slight of hand and tomfoolery, but her favorite part of the show were the blade dancers. Locked in fierce combat they would parry back and forth prodding each other with words and flourishes of hand or sword. First one would take the high ground and then the other till one with the most dramatic of steps would fall fall prone seceding to the blade aimed at his heart. Pure magic took hold of her little flitting heart that day and pushed her towards her pursuit. Growing up in the countryside as one full of imagination might alongside her five siblings. It was a few years of fending off her elder brothers with sticks pretending to be the champion of the Northlands before she got her mitts on an actual manual. Barely legible dirty and torn the rough illustrations were all she needed to learn the basics of form and swordplay spurring her further. The Breton family were happy folk running a small farm to sustain their large family while Roric the patron of the household worked as a smith. They were not well off but comfortable in their simple life so schooling or tutoring for their budding sword fighter was out of the question. Sera and her elder brother Driver helped their mother wrangle and raise the other children while Dominic the eldest took up their fathers trade helping him in the shop and on jobs. She enjoyed playing with the young ones telling tales of champions, heros and villains, with pantomime, wild gestures and silly voices. At times Driver would chime in and participate playing the scary monster or brave knight wherever he was needed. He was her best friend and co-conspirator and encouraged her dreams of being a fighter. Once a year the towns craftsman would take the long trip to the capitol to sell their wares. Dominic had shown promise with his furniture making and wood carving skills, it was his chance to find apprenticeship in the artisans guild. Seraphina and Driver had begged to go promising to be helpful in Dominic’s stead while he searched out a mentor. The city was a marvel to them they both excited to retell the adventures as sights to their younger siblings. Seraphina using the birthday coin, she had saved up and a little help from Driver, purchased herself a real sword. It was the junkiest piece of weaponry one could find but it was hers and it was perfect. All was well Seraphina happily dreaming of an adventurous life that would live in her mind, when a cruel twist of fate took her best friend, right eye and shook her to action.Traveling home from The capitol only few days ride from home the small caravan of like minded merchants was attacked by bandits. Confident in her meager skills the short sword she had bought was at the ready. The cluster of merchants were easily overwhelmed and the bandits thought it easy pickings. Seraphina held her ground for a few moments before being overtaken by her laughing attacker. He seemed to toy with her dodging her untrained swings and swatting away her sword urging her to try harder with a taunting grin. Having more fun with the fiesty teen than dealing with the cowaring majority. Several moment into this dance her opponents attention wavered as a troop of opportunistic mercenaries swarmed in taking on the task of dispersing the engaged bandits. Seraphina took this opportunity to strike at the laughing bandit slashing him in the arm. The bandit growled more in anger than pain and turned his attention back towards her. She stumbled and dodged his more aggressive attacks and fear overtook her as sweaty palms caused her to drop her blade. The laughing bandit brought his heavy pick down the intent had been to cleave her skull in two but she was pushed out of the way the blade slashing a deep wound into her face before it buried itself into Driver's collar. Knocked on her rear the dizziness from the impact left her numb to the gruesome display on her face. She sat staring up at her attacker covered in her own blood Driver begging for mercy as her world spun. Bringing the pick up once again to strike her down three arrows strike him as if in slow motion the first in his arm pit then shoulder and as he twisted to see where the arrows were coming from the last caught him in the chest. Dropping the pick he stumbles back with a last gurgle death taking him to the ground. Faint quickly took her as the pain rushed in and concussion took hold. The mercenaries drove off the bandits soon after, taking payment for their heroics in the form of gold lodgings and restocking their provisions. Drivers act of bravery had saved her life but cost him his own. When she woke amongst clean sheets and familiar faces Driver’s was the only one her blinded eye could see etched forever in her mind. The healers has done what they could and she was told to take it easy but after a forced day of rest her anger bubbled too much to keep her down. She was angry at the bandits for attacking, the mercenaries for coming too late, Driver for being so stupid, but mostly herself to being useless. She would mourn Driver when she wasn’t so angry she told herself. Asking her father what had happened after she blacked out he explained to her how the mercenaries drove off the bandits and they now rested and recouped at the edge of town. As soon as she could she escape her parents watchful and woeful eyes she trudged her way back to town the few miles back into town. Fatigued it took her nearly twice as long as she remembered, but when she was finally there she straightened herself marching to the mercenaries encampment. Upon request she was granted permission to speak to the leader. To her surprise his tent was no different from any of the others the only the only sign of privilege shown was his private fire circle. Freidrick Mortimer was an older man a bit from her father by the silver in his beard. He looked her over with kind but scrutinizing eyes. “Me band here tells me you wish to make a proposal. A young lass like you I’m quite flattered, but I’ll have to decline, I be to old to take a bride.” Seraphina quickly flustered, “No!,” she squeaked then stumbled through her explanation. Mortimer began to laugh only to be chastised by his lieutenant who rolled her eyes at his bit of fun. “You’ve got spirit, Delylra here,” he waves to his lieutenant, “Saw you stand up to that bandit, a bit stupid for someone with no skill, but also brave.” “I wish to learn, get stronger, I ask your permission to join.” Delylra shakes her head at Mortimer they didn’t need a useless mouth to feed, but he ignored her. “We can’t hire you on as a soldier.” Seraphina hands gripped into fists holding back tears and an aching headache. Mortimer held up a finger with a smile, “but I do have a question for you.” Hope burst from her as she answered with a nod. “Can you cook? Drive a cart?” He watched her holding back a grin as Delylra groaned in defeat. Seraphina nodded, “Yes Sir.” Clamping a his callused hand on her shoulder “Earn your keep you can stay.” With another nod she swallows back tears. “Now run home say goodbye to your family we leave in the morning.” Seraphina said goodbye to her family, tempers flared and tears were had, but she managed to convince them this was her path and needed to follow it. The early morning before light she met with the mercenaries their encampment already half prepared for travel. In truth Mortimer had been surprised to see her return, with a shake of his head and a shrug he put her quickly to work. Set off to find the adventures she had promised her brother she would pursue. Determined to find strength and skill upon the hard road. Taking up his name as her own she sets off a new woman Seraphina Driver. The mercenaries troop did make her stronger and in addition to her menial tasks she was instructed in combat and learned through encounter after encounter to become proficient in swordsmanship and terrible humor. Seven years with the company all had become like family and with time she grew enough in skill to be considered one of the soldiers responsible for upholding the companies good name and protecting her comrades. For coin and honor! A few years after that Mortimer was felled in battle the mercenaries disbanded with no leader to take their place. Still the burning justice held tight in her breast and so she joined with the Order of the Veil. Amongst her duties far from home she was selected to serve in the capitol. The dangerous job of liason to the capitol, with tensions almost always between the Veil and the Crown it would be her job to witness the new era.